


Love At First Poke

by TicklishStyles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Armpit Kink, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Contract, Edge Play, Famous Harry, Fan to Boyfriend, Fear of Flying, Jamaica Getaway, Kinky, Love at First Sight, Lovers, M/M, Movie Night, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, Soft skin, Taint - Freeform, Thighs, Tickle Contest, Tickle Enthusiast Liam, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Harry, Top Louis, V-Line, Vacation, Versatile Harry, Wrestling, abs, balls, belly button, coachella, feathers - Freeform, local to worldwide, ribs, testicles, tickle kink, ticklish Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklishStyles/pseuds/TicklishStyles
Summary: Harry Styles is co-headlining Coachella before Rihanna on Friday. Louis Tomlinson, a local from the valley, came to Coachella to see his favorite artist; Harry Styles. He caught Harry’s eye during his set & it was fate that they ran into each other the next day. They hit it off (harry is sketch but goes with the flow). They go on a spontaneous trip and things unravel, they discover things they didn’t know about on another, & one of them pee themselves while getting tickled.....





	Love At First Poke

“Louis! We’re going to miss our shuttle bus!” 

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Louis said as he was rushing a quick masturbation session.

 

 

Harry Styles had been his celebrity crush ever since he saw him on the James Corden Show during the Carpool Karaoke segment. Harry changing outfits from a skin tight gold tee to a black mesh rock vest. His smile was so endearing and his laugh was the most adorable thing Louis had ever heard. A big bonus with Harry saying “nipply” & James giving Harry a slight tickle gave Louis an instant hard on. Those moments were always his “go-to” if he ever got a hard on and now especially since Harry was the Friday co-headliner of Coachella before Ariana Grande. 

“Alright Bebe, I’m ready.”

 

“Finally. We’ll have enough time to grab some food before heading to the mainstage to camp for Ariana.” Before leaving Louis changed his outfit for the third time feeling a bit uncomfortable and not like him in a white mesh tank Bebe bought him. He changed into a Rolling Stones crop top with a pair of denim bottoms and his classic old school vans. Nothing over the top. 

 

⚣

Fast forward to Louis & Bebe on the shuttle bus en route to chella, Louis got to thinking do I have a fetish for tickling? He couldn’t help, but think about the moment in the Carpool Karaoke and multiple times Harry got tickled onstage during his shows by his band mates. Maybe he was over analyzing it? Maybe he hadn’t been tickled in so long that he forgot if he even was ticklish at all...

“Holy fuck, we’re basically here Louis!” He had been in his thoughts the whole drive that he hadn’t noticed that they’ve arrived. “Hurry babe we need to get a bomb ass spot for my girl Ari!!” 

Louis glanced at her in shock “umm, what about daddy Styles? I think he’s waaaay more important than some girl who has wild thoughts.” Bebe was a HUGE Rihanna fan, but didn’t let Louis’ comment get to her.

By the time they had entered the festival there were groups of super fans at the barricades. Louis had lost all hope of Harry noticing him in the crowd, when Bebe noticed people leaving and grabbed his hand booking it to the barricade nearest to the center of the stage across from the VIP section. They had gotten the best part of the barricade.

“Louis, Ariana is going to notice me now! What the fuck we were outdid ourselves this time around!” 

Louis was in awe that he was going to see his biggest celebrity crush in person. This was probably going to be the only time he would be this close to him....

⚣

It was around 8:40 and Harry was on at 9. They have survived the whole day without having to use the lou, but stayed chugging dozens of water bottles to stay hydrated in the 112 heat. “It’s okay babe, 4 more hours then we’ll be in bed. This is all worth while though. It’s going to be one of our best nights of our lives!”

“I know it is, but fucking hell do I need to take a wee.” It didn’t help that Louis was getting hard just to the thought that Harry, the sexiest man to ever exist, was on in a few minutes. “You have to pee man? I know a way to make you feel at ease” a voice from a stranger behind him said and then all of sudden Louis felt fingers prodding his sides. “aaaaahh” This made Louis even harder than he already was. Now he knew that he was still ticklish and his hard on confirmed his tickle fetish. “hahahaaa how is-ooooohahaha tickling gonna put me at ease?” He has trouble fighting the hands off behind in a crowd where it was hard just getting his chapstick out of his front pocket.

“No, no, nooo! Not my stomach please stop! Ahahaaha I’m going to wet myself right here” He started to panic, but was enjoying this at the same time. The stranger had pulled Louis’ crop top higher to expose his body and tickle his abs. Louis smelled the alcohol on his breath. “Once you pee you’ll be set at ease my dude!”

Bebe couldn’t help, but laugh at the situation. She even poked and prodded Louis’ side too. She didn’t know he was this ticklish and she always admired his laugh. The man has stuck his finger in the small belly button and Louis lost his senses. “NO NOOOOO!”.... he was finally set at ease as the lights had dimmed. Being distracted by the tickle attack, he didn’t notice Harry’s band was onstage and the intro to “Only Angel” has started. 

Louis had wet himself as soon as Harry set foot onstage....

 

⚣

Louis was set in tears and couldn’t stop himself. He was humiliated and although still very turned on by Harry’s outfit- that silk gold waist cut top and at times could see his nipple and fern tattoos, his hard on went away. 

 

 

6 songs into Harry’s set and Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of Louis. Harry spotted him in the crowd instantly. He found him so beautiful- almost god like. Looking at him, made something spark in his tummy. A feeling Harry hasn’t felt in years. There was a slight breeze in the heat and would make his shirt open up even more and that made Harry curiouser and curiouser. What he didn’t know was that Louis was not enjoying himself. Although he was in awe of seeing someone he never thought he’d see in reality, he wanted to leave the festival as soon as Harry ended. He couldn’t believe what had happened. Now he prayed to the gay God above that Harry would not notice him when in that moment he heard “Louis he’s our way!! Louis look!!”

“Coachella you have been the best tonight. Thankyou for welcoming me with open arms. I know you are all living your best lives in this heat, but I want you all to know I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for my fans. I see you guys in the crowd. Things like this don’t happen to guys like me so from the bottom of my heart thank you. I hope you guys don’t mind me coming down with everyone to perform a new one.”

Harry jumped off stage. “I see so many little pride flags in the crowd tonight. May I have one?” Eyeing at the man behind Louis. “Coachella please go crazy with this one, this is Medicine”. Louis caught Harry’s eyes. It was unconfirmed if Harry was queer. There were a few rumors in the air, but the moment he looked into Louis’ eyes, Lou knew he was gay. Harry decided to stayed in front of Louis and serenade him. Here comes Louis’ hard friend from down under to say hi.

“I had a few, got drunk on you, and now I’m wasted....” Louis couldn’t believe what was going on. The man he had several dreams about was right in front of him. Singing into his eyes. Singing to him. This was all so surreal that he began to tear up and of course Harry noticed.

“And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you tasted....” When Harry sang “you” he gave Louis a slight poke in his abdomen to make him laugh and he succeeded. Then blew him a kiss as he was about to leave.

In all of this, Bebe was in awe as well. Her best friend being serenaded by one of the sexiest singers on earth. As Harry was leaving her eyes wandered a little lower and noticed Harry’s friend from down under had came to say hi as well. Without hesitation she took her phone out to record a video to show Louis later.

She couldn’t believe it. The Harry Styles found her best friend attractive. She was shook to the core. The world along with Bebe thought Harry was all for woman, but had experimented with men. This blew her mind. Harry kept on glancing at Louis throughout the majority of his set. 

He came down to “be with the crowd”, but was mostly with Louis- singing to him. A song about how he was hungry for his cum. She couldn’t forget his boner too and then it all clicked.....

Harry Styles was gay.


End file.
